1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved adjustable guide rail system for transporting products along a path of travel and, more particularly, pertains to adjusting the size capabilities of conveyor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conveyor systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, conveyor systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting conveyors for products of various sizes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of conveyor systems of known designs and configurations.
In this respect, the adjustable guide rail system for transporting products along a path of travel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the size capabilities of conveyor systems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable guide rail system for transporting products along a path of travel which can be used for adjusting the size capabilities of conveyor systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.